Us? Married? WHAT?
by Xoxo em0lovErs
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kinnd of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?
1. Proloug

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kinnd of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Azukinz: Hey all! Yeah, I know that you ppl are probably thinking that I should work on my other two fanfics that I have not finished yet. Well, I'm here to clear things up a bit. My two other fanfics **In the arms of Darkness **and **He Who Caught My Eyes,** I'll be putting them on hold for the moment. Don't get me wrong here. Yes, I will update them but not now. I'll update them somewhere around **January 2010**. The reason for this is that, I've been having some thoughts about writing this fanfiction that I'm writing. The ideas just kept on coming and I don't wanna lose them hence I've decided to focused on this fanfic first then my other two. So I hope that you ppl will understand and will still review on my work ^^. Thank you! Now on with th-!

Yami:...The other reason why is that she didn't get much reviews...So plz review so she could stop bitching...Ty (=.=)

Azukinz: YAH! It's never like that! (3)

Yami...whatever you say Azu :) Oh and warnings: This is a Yaoi fanfiction with a possible smut(!) xD I do not own Naruto...sadly lol.

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

* * *

"Therefore Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this man as your wife?" said the Priest as he looked at the raven in the eyes. The raven's eyes himself twitched a little. _'What the fuck is this priest playing at? Is he even serious? Of course this wedding is a fucking joke!'_

"Yeah...sure...whatever..." he replied carelessly. His 'wife' frowned. 'That bastard!'

"And you, Uzumaki Naruto, do you take this man as your husband?" asked the Priest again.

"Well...I do had no other choice..." said the blonde as he received a cold hard glare from Sasuke. "What?" whispered Naruto.

"That was so inappropriated, blondie." he whispered back.

"Oh so you think that you're appropriated?" argued Naurto.

"DOES IT MATTER? I'M THE HUSBAND! SO YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME!!" said Sasuke as he started to yell.

"WHAT!? WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET SO WHY SHOULD I!!?" said Naruto as he too started to yell. But in a louder voice.

"Oh god look at this two...They're fighting already.." said the Priest as he sighed silently. The parents of both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement, "They made such a cute couple! I mean just look at them. I'm so glad that we had promised to wed them..." said Kushina and Emiiri(1).

'What the fuck are these people talking about? Me? Cute? With this duck-haired of a retard? No way!'

_'Argh! Me being CUTE with this blondie of a girly guy? Im so not turning gay!'_

"I now pronounce you as Man and Wife!"

Oh crap...

* * *

Azukinz: Yup! so that's it! I hope you ppl love it. (1)sorry but i still duno the name of Naruto mom. Can someone tell me? I really apprieciated it :D

Plzplzplz REVIEW everyone :)

Ps: I need so advice from you ppl. Is it better if I actually state that its Naruto's/Sasuke's pov next time like Naruto's pov: ?

Or should I just stick on my current style?


	2. First Meetings

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kinnd of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

----------------

Before the wedding

----------------

Naruto's pov:

"C'mon Na-chan! We're going to be late!" cried Minato, the head of the Uzumaki family.

"Naru-chan!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm here already!" So stop your bitching, Otou-san. I added in my heart. Man, I'm so pissed. Why in the wirld is he yelling in the middle of the afternoon anyways. Oh right...It must be about that...

"Ara...you shouldn't make that face Naru-chan. You must be more lady-like." said my Kaa-chan, Kushina. My blood instantly boiled.

"Lady-like! But Ima guy!"

"Whatever, we are going to be late for the meeting. Now, come on." said my father as he dragged my out of our house and into the car with mom trailing behind us. Seriously...must I really? It's not my fault that I seemed to inherit most of my mother's features. Beautiful tanned skin. Bright azure eyes. Soft blonde locks that fell over my face and head like water. And of course the whisker-like marks on my cheeks. Meh, never knew how I got them. Anyways...must I really act lady-like?

.::Flashback::.

"What!? Are you fucking...and I mean...FUCKING kidding me right!?" I yelled as loudly as I could! A soft glare-maybe because I was cussing- and a little shrug was all I received...from my parents...who are happily drinking their afternoon tea together.

"No my son. You are getting married."

"NOOO!!!"

How could they? How could they wed me to some unknown woman without me knowing? This is so unfair! Injustice! Unreasonable! Ungodly! Me, Uzumaki Naruto! and Getting Married so do not go with each other! I'm still young...Well I'm actually 19 years of age but still! They do not have the right to do this to me! Haish...there goes my young age of freedom.

Dad shook his head, "C'mon Naruto, your husband is really not that bad. He's rich and his family is a long time friend of us Uzumakis. Also, I heard that he's very dashing and a good guy too. Plus-"

"Wait!" I yelled as I cut himm off sentence." Come again?"

"Plus?" said my father.

"No before that..."

"Er...our family are long time friends?"

"No. A little bit before that..."

"Are you trying to test my memory skills!?" yelled my father. I rolled my eyes. He could be so...oblivious sometimes. "You said my...husband?"

"Oh that...yeah."

"WHAT!? Husband!?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes Husband." replied my father, as calm as ever.

"Husband!?"

"Husband."

"HUSBAND!!!?"

"Husband."

"HUUUUSSSBAND!!!!?"

"OH FOR GODNESS' SAKE NARUTO! YES HUSBAND!" shouted my father. I smirked a little as I finally managed to tick him off. Haha. But seriously...a husband? I'm getting married to a guy? I slowly walked towards one of the sofas and sat down. Just trying to absorb all these information down. Then, I felt the sofa moved as my mother sat next to me with her hands over mine.

"I'm sorry that this is a little too much for you Naru-chan but we've promised to get you guys married ever since you're in me. Please understand. He really a nice guy and who knows...maybe you'll like him? Just give it a try, okay? Kaa-chan and Tou-san will be happy if you do."

I slowly gave her a nod and she hugged me. For my parents...I will try to live with it. But I'll never fall for that guy!

.::End of Naruto's pov and flashback::.

* * *

In the other part of town...

"WHAT!!?? YOU TWO ARE OBVIOUSLY FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!" (Azu: lol. Sounds familiar. They're sure mde for each other)

Uchiha Fugaku looked up from his newspaper reading and stare at his son, "Language son. Language"

Sasuke can only gapped at his father actions. "But but!"

"Oh Sasuke dear, we've made a promise with the Uzumakis. We can never break a promise with a friend. So, don't scream so much already." said Uchiha Mikoto, the lady in the Uchiha household.

"I know, Kaa-sama" said Sasuke breathing hard. "BUT WHY TO A GUY!? AM I NOT MANLY ENOUGH!?" Sasuke then began to show off his muscles on his arms and his 6-packs. (Don't worry. He's not going to be super buff. Just enough to make his super smexy~!) Fugaku just stared at his son and he continued to show off him muscles.

"Muscles, don't really proved anything you know. Don't worry. I was told that Naruto is really beautiful."

"Beautiful? I OBJECT!!!" cried Sasuke as he tried his hardest to protest but meh.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You will marry Uzumaki Narurto! And you will treat your WIFE nicely!" yelled Fugaku in a voice which states that there aren't going to be anymore arguments about this matter.

.::Sasuke's pov::.

ARGH! My godly player's life is totally over! I, Uchiha Sasuke, the famous womanizer and player in all of Japan is getting married! To a freaking GUY! This is just fucking great! Now I'm going to have to look over some gay-ass guy who's girly looks will be with me for 24/7! Talk about GREAT! I can't belive this... I love girls, women, boobs! I can give one snap and girls will be coming from every corner of the world to attend to my needs! (Azu: Boy...talk about so ego) But...WHAT THE FUCK!? OUT OF ALL THE LADIES IN THE WORLD, I HAVE TO MARRY SOME GUY!? My life...as a player...*sob* *sob*

"Sasuke! The Uzumakis are here!"

Haish...here come trouble...

.::End of Sasuke's pov::.

"Please to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bowed...well more like being pushed down by his father, Minato.

"Please to meet you too, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." said Sasuke who's too unwillingly being pushed down.

"Oh my Mikoto! It's been so long. And Sasuke turned out to be so handsome now." said Kushina as she hugged the other.

"Naruto turned out to be more beautiful than I expected too! We should leave them alone. Let's go talk in the garden." said Mikoto as he pulled Kushina along with her. Fugaku and Minato just smiled as shook each other hand before the followed their wives to the garden.

"Kaa-chan!" cried Naruto but both parents already left them...alone...together. Sasuke looked over to Naruto. _'Just like I imagine. He looks so girly and shit. He must be gay. And now I'm stuck here with a gay. Argh!'_

Naruto then noticed that somebody is looking at him. So he turned and looked at Sasuke who's currently changing him facial expression every once in a while. 'Urgh...what's with this guy? What the fuck is he thinking making those faces? He's so weird. Ya call this handsome? More like a retard. Oh my god...is that a pout? EWW! Great...now I'm stuck with not only weirdo for the rest of my life but a RETARDED WEIRDO!

-------------------

Azu: And it's done once again! See guys. Ideas just keep on getting into me and I just can't seem to stop typing :D

PLZ review ouhk????


	3. Tied Together

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kinnd of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

Azu: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my fanfic. I was very happy eventhough it was not that many. Haha. But Im still waititng. For **Lady Dragonheart** and **PandaAi**: Thank you so much for that information. I really really REALLY apreciated it that you took the time to tell me this :D I dunno why I kept thinking that Kushina is the wife of Fugaku (=.=) Hehe...Im so sorry pl for making that mistake! Plz forgive me!!! For **iloveme5859**: Thz for reviewing. I'll try to make the chps longer but don't put too much hope on this one. Really happy that u found it funny so don't lose hope on me ouhk! I try!! For **milkchocolatehot64**: Next chapher coming right up! Thkz for reviewing.

---------------

"Hey you!" said Sasuke uncaringly.

"Who are you calling 'you'?" Naruto said angrily, "The name's Naruto!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'What temper' " Whatever...Dope"

"Naruto!" the blonde repeated his name and sat down on one of the couch.

"Yeah yeah...whatever." Sasuke sat down on the opposite of Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes. 'What attitude. He can't even say my name right. He really is a retard...and a bastard'

"Hey," said Sasuke, trying to start a conversation. "I know that I'm all handsome ans smexy and all, but don't fall in love with me okay?"

Naruto frowned at the raven. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, you know. About this marriage thing. It was just some kind of a promise that my parents made. I mean...I don't wanna hurt your feeling..."

"Wait! Hold it!" protested Naruto as he jumped up from his seat. "Who said that I'm falling for you? You crazy, overly self-confident bastard."

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever. So...you're gay right. I have nothing against gays but I'm not one of them. So this marriage will never work!"

Naruto only laughed. "I have never seen somebody as stupid as you. When did I ever said that I'm gay, Mr Full of Himself? Like I would ever marry somebody like you. Who would anyways...someone as stupid and egoistic as you?"

Sasuke gaped at what Naruto described him as. Him? Stupid? "HEY! Do you know how many girls are there probably crying because Im getting MARRIED to you!?" he yelled and jumped up from his seat.

"Psh! Oh yeah they're crying alright! They're crying cause their eyes are useless enough not to see HOW STUPID YOU ARE!"

Sasuke growled. 'This gay-ass fucker is making fun of me!' He was breathing hot airs now and he was so about to explode. Just because of some girly guy who made fun of his manliness. He literally growled his next sentence out. "You know what blondie!? After this stupid marriage, Ima gonna divorce you!"

"Oh yeah? Who wanna stay the rest of his life with some stupid ass retard as you? I would rather live with the pigs since they are smarter and BETTER LOOKING than you!"

Both of them began to shoot their anger infested glares at one another and none of them intends to give up. If you look closes, you can actually see the sparks going on and the fumes coming outta their heads and noses.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" they finally screamed at each other before they turned their backs and fold their arms together.

.::At the garden::.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!"

The Uchihas and Uzumakis both sweatdropped. "W-well...they sure are getting along" said Kushina as she gave a nervous laugh

-------------------

.::Wedding Day::..

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noooo"

"Yeees Naruto, now stop being so difficult."

"But moooom...I don't wanna wear a freaking dress! I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GIRL IN IT!!! And what's with the hair anyways!?"

"But you look very beautiful like this Naru-chan" said Kushina as she fixed the fake blonde hair on Naruto's head...wehile ignoring his constantly yelling of him not being a girl. A few minutes later, Naruto gave up in argueing with his mother and his future mother-in law. So he decided to just stand there and let the two ladies do...things to him. Applying make-up, doing his hair, finishing up on the details of the dress which is somewhat to detailed for his own good. It was a pure white gown with heart-shaped corset. 'Hmm...probably thinking it would make as if I had boobs...eww...' thought the blonde and Kushina started to attach the wedding veil onto his hair.

"There all done!" said Kushina as she gave Naruto a mirror. The bride-to-be looked into his own reflection as cried. Well...more like wailed. And yeah, he does looked like a girl.

"WAAAHH!!!

"Naru-chan, stop crying dear...you look cute and beautiful" cooed Mikoto and she brushed he hands on the blonde's lock, trying her hardest not to make him cry. And not to destroy all the make-ups.

"That's the problem! Ima guy! Guys do not look cute and beautiful!"

"But you are prettier than any girl, Naru!" smiled the dark-haired lady. " C'mon, I've got a present for you" she said as she handed Naruto a medium sized parcel. Naruto immediately stopped crying and his attitude turned a full 360 degree.

"Really? Yay!" clapped the blonde. He quickly removed the wrappings of the parcel and opened it. Once he did, his smile turned into a frown. He slowly took the object in the box and hold it up.

"Urm...Mikoto-san?"

"Please...call me Kaa-chan."

Naruto gulped. Ooh...his anger is starting to build up again. "Kaa-san, what is this?"

"Haha. It's a night gown, silly! DUH!" said Mikoto as she rolled her eyes and giggled. Oh...Naruto so did not found it funny. At all.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THIS!?" yelled Naruto as he shook the...thing violently in front of Mikoto's face.

"Of course it's for you wedding night. You should dress sexy for your husband, you know."

"But why!!? I'm not a girl! I don't have boobs and this thing here is obviously for GIRLS only! How am I supposed to wear it??" shouted Naruto in a louder voice. Oh yeah. He was pissed beyond all imagining. And of course, the two ladies were just down there giggling their heads off.

.::In the church::.

"You look very good my son," said Fugaku as he stood next to Sasuke helping him to finish up some minor details in his black suite. Sasuke only sighed and went along. Yes, his father is his best man. They all agreed on making this wedding as small as possible with only the parents of the two boys attending. Not that they didn't want people to know that their sons are getting married, it's just that...yeah, you get the picure.

"Dad?" said Sasuke softly. The older Uchiha looked up, signaling to his son that he was listening. "Do I really have to marry blondie?"

*SMACK*

"Itai!" cried the raven as he placed his hand over his aboused head. He looked up only to see his father with a frown on his face.

"Yes Sasuke and you better not mess it up. Naruto's a fine child. Now get ready. The wedding's starting."

As if on cue, the wedding bells and song soon started and the the main doors of the church open. Sasuke's jaws hung low and his eyes became wide open. There at the other end of the room was his bride to be with his arms interlock with his father. In a dress. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't look stunning. _'Wow...man is he a girl? I mean how can a guy looks so good in a dress...He looks beautiful. More beautiful than any other girl I've seen. *silent* WHAT THe FUCK AM I THINKING!? SNAP OUTTA IT SASUKE!!!'_

Naruto sighed as he walked the aisle, slowly. Every though the church looked amazing with all the white decoration. Naruto does not feel that happy at all. He sighed once again. 'This is so not how I imagine my wedding. To a guy nonetheless. Not to mention that that retard kinda look good in that suit. ARGH! Im going crazy for sure!'

-----------------

Azukinz: That's the end of chp 3 ^^. In going to straight away start on the next chap so....PLZ REVIEW!!! Don't be a silent reader please.


	4. New House, New Life

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kind of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

Azu: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my fanfic. I was very happy eventhough it was not that many. Haha. But Im still waititng. For **boredom is a crime**: Urm thkz? Does that mean that you hate it? Or did u like it T-T

To **It's Totally Houseki-Doro**: LOL. Im so happy that you like it!!^^ you seem to have so much fun. Really love you! Muahahaha

Anyway here's chp4^^ Enjoy! Plz review!

* * *

"OH MY DAMN SHIT!"

*SMACK*

"Itai! Otou-sama!" whined Sasuke as he rubbed his abused head once again.

Fugaku just gave his son a stern stare before he walked away, leading his wife and his newly acquired family members while Sasuke just stood there. Sasuke frowned once again._'So here's my personal hell with blondie. Haish'_. Currently, both the Uzumakis and the Uchihas have arrived at a huge house somewhere in Japan. And when I say huge, I meant like big-assed huge. The house was almost the size of a mansion. Naruto could somewhat understand why Sasuke, or his so-called husband reacted like they way he did. He really couldn't wait to see the inside of the mansion. But he can't. Naruto was about to call upon his husband but the said guy baet him to him.

"Oi dope! Are you going to sit in that car forever?" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto only rolled his eyes. 'Man...ever since I met this retard, I've been rolling my eyes non-stop. I swear they are going to pop off soon' He sighed.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

Naruto rolled his azure eyes again. "Man...not only that you are stupid but you're blind too. Can't you see that I CAN'T GET OUT BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID DRESS!?"

"Oh yeah...HAHAHA!" laughed the raven as he hold his aching stomach. He then walked towards the blonde and smirked. "Well...like I care anyways," he said and began to walk away, snickering. Naruto grew angry and struggled. slowly but surely, he finally got himself out of the car and quickly caught up to the older man. Without warning, he pushed the raven harshly from the side, causing the other man to fall.

"Hey watch it!"

Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry hubby. I guess you were a bit to too big. Why don't you work on your weight a little?"

Sasuke was shocked. Did he just said that? Was that gay guy implying that he was fat? _'Oh it so on now blondie!'_ He quickly stood back up and went into the house, secretly planning a good revenge on the said boy. He then saw Naruto in a room which could be their bedroom. He too noticed that the blonde was not moving at all and seemed to be in a world of his own. He smiled evilly. He slowly crept behind the blonde, wanting to scare the hell out of him when he noticed something. Something big...

"THE FUCK!?"

"HOLY SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!"

*Smack*

"Owwwh...Dad..." whined Sasuke once again and turned over to Fugaku.

"Stop with all those cussing words, son."

Sasuke frowned and rubbed his head for the third time in a day. "What about him? He was the one who cuss first," he said as the points to the blonde next to him. Fugaku only shook his head.

"I only heard you voice," said Fugaku as he shrug his shoulders.

"What's with the reaction anyways?" added Minato who came in along with Kushina and Mikoto. "Don''t you like it?"

"YOU KIDDING ME!?" cried SasuNaru together in anger as the point towards the object of their current discussing. There where their HUGE bed is located is one big, big, BIG poster of them! Together! Sasuke walked over to the poster and began to poke at it. "Eww...When did you guys take this shit?"

"Better yet, how did you get it to print so big?" added Naruto as he too walked towards the poster.

Minato only waved his hand lazily. "You guys asked way too much question. But there is another thing that will make both of you happy!" He then dragged both Sasuke and Naruto towards the next door. Once the door was open, both of them were shocked beyond all imagination. Sasuke was gaping away while Naruto was bursting with pure anger.

"Wha..Wha...WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS!?" yelled Naruto as he point towards a life sized playground in the middle of the floor. He then noticed the multiple bed, lined up along one corner of the room. "And what's with those baby beds?"

Sasuke walked over to the said beds and read them one by one. "Sasuke Jr...Naruto Jr....Sasunaru Jr..." And it went all over again until the 9th bed. "What's with the tags?"

"Its obviously for the babies, silly." said Minato who's grinning from cheek to cheek.

"BABIES!? What babies!? Whose babies?" cried Naruto again and he was totally freaking out.

"Yours and Sasuke of course!" chimed the old parents happily.

"O-o-o-o-OURS!?" cried SasuNaru once again. The Uchiha and the Uzumakis sighed and rubbed their painful ears from all the yelling and screaming. Sasuke gave a short groan and shouted, "OKAY! Let's get out of this crazy room!"

.::At the front door::.

"Sasuke, you take good care of our Na-chan okay?" said Kushina as she hold her husband hands tightly.

"Yes...mother."

"You two have fun okay. But not too much fun!"

"Yes, Otou-sama."

"Na-chan..remember abo-"

"YES MOM!! We got it already!" said bith Sasuke and Naruto in frustration. They could no longer stand their parents and those nonsensical words anymore. It's seriously driving them crazier than they already are. When their parents are finally into the car and out of their view, both of them heaved a deep sigh of slight relieve and walked back into the house. When the doors are finally closed, Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde.

_'God...I can't believe that I'm gonna have to stay here with girly guy for the rest of my life! Better keep a distance...Don't wanna turn into one mysef. Damn him...why is he still wearing that damn dress. He looks so girly...'_

Naruto stopped whatever he was doing which is looking around the living room, when he felt as if someone is burning a hole into his back. He turn only to see Sasuke who's still at the door, making those weird faces again.

'Haish...there he goes again. Making those weird faces. Doesn't he realise that those faces are just making him look more of a retard than a guy? GAWD! What is he thinking?'

"What?" said Naruto, visibly irritated.

"Aren't you going to take off that damn dress?" asked Sasuke.

"Later..." said Naruto tiredly. Sasuke just mumbled a small 'whatever' and headed upstairs and towards the bedroom. Naruto began to panic a little and tried to caught up to the raven in his dress. "Matte!"

Before Sasuke could open the door, Naruto pushed him slightly to the side, panting. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going into the bedroom to sleep. Like obviously. Unlike you,who sleep in the bathroom.

"What!?" snapped Naruto. "Damn you are really mentally challenge aren't you!? Who sleeps in the bathroom anyways!?"

Sasuke groaned and pinch the bridge of his nose. "You know what, blondie!? I don't give a fuck! Now get off of my way!" yelled Sasuke and he pushed Naruto aside and made his way towards the bed. He then took one of the pillows and threw it straight at Naruto's face. "Go on and make yourself comfortable in the bathroom, wifey!"

Naruto's whole body tremble with anger and frustration. He stomped towards his husband on the bed and shoved the pillow hard onto the raven's face. "YOU BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF OF THE BED NOW! SLEEP ON THE FLOOR YOU RETARD!"

Sasuke sat up and grabbed the offending pillow. "The fuck are you doing!? That's my handsome face you're shoving into!"

"Hahaha! Handsome?" laughed Naruto mockingly. "Do you look at yourself in the mirror...like ever? Cause I taught I saw a BIG, DISGUSTING COCKROACH!! Now OFF THE BED!" The blonde then began to tugged at Sasuke's leg and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor. Sasuke growled and stood up.

"You gay-ass dope! What the fuck do you fucking want!?"

"I want the bed, you retard!" yelled the blonde as he stomped his feet childishly.

"Not at chance! I'm the husband, so I get the bed!"

"YOU BEING THE HUSBAND HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" And with that, Naruto let his leg out and tripped the older man when he tried to walk towards the bed again.

"YOU NEED TO OBEY ME!" Sasuke then grabbed onto one of Naruto's arm and pulled him away from the bed.

"YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR WIFE!" Naruto began to force himself towards the bed while Sasuke was trying to pull him back from this back. This fight went on and on until 10mins later. Both of them are now on the floor panting hard...

"Just...give it up already gay boy..." said Sasuke tiredly.

"You retarded bastard! Stop calling me gay already!" Naruto argued back.

"ARGH! You know what!? Let's both sleep on the bed since we're both guys!"

"FINE!" As quick as lightning, both Naruto and Sasuke leaped onto the bed trying to occupied each side of the bed. When they are finally satisfied, Naruto sighed.

"Man...I need to change out of this dress...." He then walked slowly towards the door which he assumed to be the bathroom.

'If this is going to be my life from now on....I swear that I'm going to have grey hairs before I reach 20...Damn that stupid, mentally challenged bastard! My wedding night is such a disaster...*sobs* *sobs*

_'Stupid gay-ass dope...Can't believe that I'm fighting over a bed with my 'wife' on my wedding night'_

* * *

Azukinz: YAY! Chp.4 is finally done! Hope you guys like it. Plz review!! ^.^

Don't be a silent reader!


	5. The bathroom

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kind of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

Azu: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my fanfic. I was very happy even though it was not that many. Haha. But Im still waiting. For **the reviewers**: LOL im very happy that u guys really enjoyed my story. I know you want something to happen between Sasuke and Naruto but sorry ppl. That ain't gonna happen...YET! I wanna make the feelings develop slowly. Especially since Sasuke and Naruto dun like each other. Psh! Yeah right! But don't worry, things are definitely gonna happen!...but not yet so LOOK FORWRD TO IT AND KEEP REVIEWING!!!! On with the 5 chp!

----------------

"Oh my Gawd! What the fuck is with this bathroom!?" screamed Naruto. Seriously, just when he thought that the nightmare of the night, which include getting married to a total retard and having to dress up as a woman and childishly fighting over a bed. He thought that he had seen it all! But alas, he was now screaming his head off while pointing at the transparent wall in front of him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was about to fall asleep when he heard the constant yelling of his wife. So he looked up and saw the said boy pointing at him from a distance...

"You stupid dope! Why the hell are you pointing at me for!?"I thought that you're going into the bathroom!

"I AM in the bathroom you dumbass!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke tilt his head to the side in confusion. He then started to walk towards Naruto...

*BANG*

"GAH! FUCK MAN! There is a wall!?" cried Sasuke as he nursed his throbbing nose. Naruto was amused beyond hell.

"HAHA!! Oh gawd! So far, I've only seen bird flying and hitting onto the window in front of my eyes. But now I see a freaking RETARDED DUMBASS TOO!!! HAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed hard and loud. Sasuke could only gave a cold hard glare towards the laughing blonde. Ooh, and how his hands are itching to show him his middle finger...After a few long minute, which is also a good 10mins or so, Naruto finally calmed down. While Sasuke was still there, glaring. Hard.

"Haish...How am I going to change now?" sighed Naruto.

"Well, who would even build this kind of bathroom. They might as well take down all the walls if they're gonna make it transparent," said Sasuke in a smart-alleck kind of way. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That would just make the room smell....Dumbass..."

"I was just saying...Dope," argued the raven before sighing and sit back down on the bed. "Man...this such a mad house..."

"THAT INCLUDES YOU, YOU RETARD!!!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU GIRLY BOY!!"

"WHATEVER!" said Naruto as he stuck out his tongue. He the beagn to blush a little and looked down. "You better not look okay?"

Sasuke turned away, "As if I want to. I could just strip myself and look into the mirror, you know!" he then pulled the blanket over him, trying to go back to sleep. And...he can't. For some reason or another, Sasuke kept on having this urge to sneakily out at the transparent wall and ogle at Naruto while he undress. It's frustrating for Sasuke cause he just can't seemed to find the reason why...

_'Well...might as well look and get over with it....'_he thought. Slowly, Sasuke pulled down the blanket from his face, while trying his hardest not to make any big movements, and down to his eye level. The raven then lifted his face a little and look towards the bathroom. Sasuke's eyed widen when he saw Naruto clad in nothing but a short short. (Azu: Ya know...like the FBT shorts. Hehe) . _'OH MY HOLY FUCKING COW!...oh I seriously have to stop cussing...but DAMN! Is that even a guy's body?? I mean, look at his waist! It's even more slender than any other women! Even the legs are long and slender. Oh and look at that skin...That has got to be the most beautifully tanned skin complexion I've ever seen. I bet it's all smooth and absolutely no sign of...WHA..!? ARGH I'M DOING IT AGAIN!! Oh shit....'_

Sasuke quickly turned away from the view when he heard Naruto opening the door of the bathroom and his feet dragging itself on the floor and towards the bed. Sasuke then shut his eyes tightly when he felt little movements on the bed next to him and seconds later, the lights were shut off. Minutes later, Sasuke soon found himself looking intensely at the face of his sleeping wife. 'This guy...he really looks like a girl. Fuck...why is my heart beating so fast just because I saw his body...Those sun-kissed skin of him...'

*...*

_'GODDAMNIT SASUKE! SNAP THE FUCK OUTTA IT!! You are so not turning gay...'_And with that, Sasuke turned away from Naruto and closed his eyes, tyring to go back to sleep again. But once again, he just can't seem to. The raven found himself constantly turning around to look at the peaceful look of the sleeping blonde. His wife...

.::Next Morning::.

"Oi dope!"

Naruto rolled his eyes once again when he heard Sasuke yelling from the kitchen. He then turned and found the said man sitting on one of the dining chairs, eating a banana. "Teme...stop calling me dope. I have a name you know!"

"Really?" said Sasuke as he treied to remember. And he got nothing in his mind. "What was it again?"

"It's Naruto! Na-Ru-To! NARUTO!" yelled the blonde. Sasuke only shrug and continue eating his banana. After finishing it he finally says...

"That is such a gay-assed name, dope."

Naruto almost screamed in agony at how annoying the man was. Well...at least he decided to yell back, "GAY!? Oh so your name's better, huh? You freaking retard!"

"Of course it is!" retaliated the raven "And stop calling me a retard. How bout I give you a new name?"

Naruto growled and showed the raven his finger before he went back into the kitchen, trying to cool himself off. Sasuke snickered.

"Hey...you better start listening to everything that I say or else, I will tell your parent that you're not treating your husband, ME, nicely," smirked Sasuke.

Naruto's eyebrown twitch. 'Damn bastard' "How the fuck am I not treating you right?...Hubby?"

"First thing first, I'm hungry so cook me something."

*twitch* *twitch* "You bastard....WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!? Aren't you eating that stupid banana of yours already?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You call a plain old banana a breakfast? Now before I call our dear parents, you should get to work now, NarNar."

"NarNar?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke in confusion. "Whose NarNar?"

Sasuke smirked, "Why you of course!" he yelled form the living room. "Now cook NarNar-chan!" With that, Sasuke laughed his way into the bathroom to have his shower.

'That fucking retarded of a dumbass! Oh I'll cook you something alright!'

.::30mins later...::.

"Oh Sasukin..."yelled Naruto sweetly when he actually was making gagging action in his head. "Breakfast is ready!'

Sasuke quickly rushed into the kitchen, smiling. (Azu: Yeah I know...it odd. But, meh.) "Finally! I finished my shower minutes ago and I'm starving!" he said while looking at all the foods on the table, happily. He seriously is. I mean there's a huge variety of food her. There's sushi, toast, bacon, some salad and 's even a couple of fruits down there. Both of them soon sat on the chairs Naruto on the left end while Sasuke is on the other. Without further ado, Sasuke began to shove all the different type of food into his mouth at once, totally oblivious towards Naruto who had this cheeky grin on his face. Then...

"GAAAHHH!!! HOT! FUCKING HOT!!!!"

Naruto began to laughed his ass off, banging onto the table continuously, as he watched Sasuke screamed frantically for water. His laughter grew more louder and harder when he saw Sasuke chugging down bottles after bottles of water from the fridge. Minutes later, Sasuke finally stopped drinking and stood in front of Naruto, looking very pissed. Naruto only giggled went he saw how red Sasuke's lips was.

"YOU! You trying to kill me gay fucker?"

The blonde in question only smiled. Sasuke fumed, "You know what? Let's stop all these pointless arguments and talk about this matter."

Naruto smiled once again and shrug. But he still agreed. Sasuke took the chair and sit next to the blonde. For a moment there, none of them said a word. Just sit down there...and look at each other. Sasuke sighed.

"Look, it obviously clear that I'm not interested in you at all. So le-"

"It's not like I like you either..." interrupted Naruto.

"AS I WAS SAYING! We will just stay in this marriage. After a few weeks, we can tell our parents the marriage was not working at all," said Sasuke in a straight face. "Then maybe, we could get our freedom back and get a divorce."

Naruto was silent. He finally nodded his head after a minute or two of thinking. "Alright, I agree to this. And trust me...I don't want to be with you as much as you don't want to be with me. No let me change that...maybe even more..."

"Dope! You know how lucky you are to be with me right now? Many would die to have a chance to even talk to me!"

"Meh. Maybe after I talk with those people, they realise that their life is not worth for a retard like you."

" YOU GAY FUCKER! I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!"

"WELL, I CAN"T STAND YOUR RETARDED ASSNESS MYSELF! Furthermore..."

*Ring* *Ring*

Sasuke gave the blonde once final glare before he went over to the phone, "Domo? Oh, Neji...what's up? Eh, gathering? Tonight? Right on! Of course I'll be there. I bet those ladies were missing me like hell right now. Gaara and Shikamaru coming too? Great...wait...wha? *sudden frown*"

Naruto stepped nearer and he heard the other voice over the phone,

"I said, bring your wife over. We wanna meet him."

Naruto ginned and quickly grabbed the phone from Sasuke and said, "Domo! This is Naruto, Sasuke's wife. Sure we'll be there tonight! Okay, bye!" Naruto then quickly hang the phone up before Sasuke could snatch it back away from him.

"DOPE! Who said that you could come?!"

Naruto gave a grin, "Me!"

"Whatever...you better not cause me any problem tonight..."said Sasuke as he gave Naruto a glare. Naruto smiled and raised both of his hand as if he surrendered. Sasuke sighed and walked towards the stairs to his bedroom to get ready. Suddenly he turned back, "Do no come into the room!"

Naruto yawned, "I wouldn't want to see your ugly body either."

Sasuke shook his head. _'That guy better not mess this up...'_

-----------------

Azukinz: That's that. For all those who reviewed, I REALLY THANK YOU ALL! And for those who didn't, please review. DOn;t be a silent reader please...:D Btw, I'll be putting up a new fanfic next week. The title is Tricky Love. So...please read and review that story too ouhk? LOVE U GUYS! REVIEW KAYS!


	6. Little bit jealous

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kind of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

Azu: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my fanfic. I was very happy eventhough it was not that many. Haha. But Im still waititng. For the reviewers...I'M SO SORRY!!!! I know that my english kinda sucked and as one of my review said that it became a turn-off O_O Oh my....pls don;t leave me oh dear reviewers! I'll my hardest to improve! I promise! SO please keep on reading and reviewing ouhkays? Here's chp 6...

--------------

..:::Naruto's PoV:::..

I ginned happily as I stepped into the closet and tried to pick out some off my best clothes for me to wear tonight. I mean, I have to look good when I go out with his friends tonight. One reason is that I had to show that I too have a good side in me and the other...Tehe! Well, it's not my fault that Mr Full of Himself really needs a kick ass lesson to make him realise that he isn't the only greatest guy in the world. In fact, I do not have to listen to his every orders in this house anyways. I may be the so called 'wife' in this relationship but I am a man. Good thing that other than that transparent bathroom of mine, there's still a suitable place for me to change my clothings. For some reasons, I always have this feeling of somebody looking at me when I'm changing in that see through room or other open places...Like last night....Weird. Well, no matter.

"Oi dope! How long does it takes for you to get ready anyways!? You do know that make-ups won't make any changes cause your face is gay enough already!" yelled Sasuke from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and obviously ignored him. I pulled put on my orange v-neck shirt and a black cardigan to wear on the outside. Yeah, I like the colour orange. Got a problem? Then, I put on a pair of skinny jeans that showed my long legs perfectly. Finally, I wore my favourite black boots. I love boots beacuse they make me look taller. Haha. A few minutes later, I finally stepped out of the closet and look at myself in the mirror one last time before I walked towards the front door. There, I found Mr Full of Himself with no patience watsoever, walking around in circles. I coughed a little to make him know about my presence. He looked at me in displease.

"What took you so damn long?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I might as well look good for my hubby in front of his friends," I said as sweetly as I could. And as usual, I made a gagging act in my head.

Sasuke looked at my up and down before he told to get a move on because we're late as it is. Haha...yeah well, he's probably thinking that I look freakingawesome right now and that was obviously him checking ME out! Besides, he looked kinda not bad himself. He wore a simple white dress shirt along with a black blazer and black skinnies. Man...he sure does love black. And he said that he's not gay. Pfft! Yeah right...

No longer wasting our time, we went straight ahead towards Sasuke's...wanna guess? Yeah. Black coloured ferrari. Go figures. Anyways, once we had reached the car, I was asked, more like demanded, to sit on the passenger seat. Apparently, Sasuke wanted to show off his driving skills. He's good, but it's nothing to brag about. Then, I realise something was array...I looked over to his hands on the steering wheels and then on mine and then back again. That insensitive bastard! He took off his wedding ring!

"Why did you take the ring off?" I asked out of curioity. Well, actually I'm kinda upset. Yes, it's true that we didn't want to be in this marriage in the first place but we ARE still considered as a married couple right?

Sasuke looked over and smirked. "Why do you think? I can't go around with a wedding ring in a club! How am I supposed to get me some girl? Use your brains, will you?"

I looked away from him and stared out the window, frowning. For some reason, his way of explaining things only made me angrier and surprisingly I didn't feel like fighting back. So he's planning to pimp all the way tonight huh? In front of his wife. Hmph. We'll see who has the last laugh...

..:::At the club:::..

"Yo! How's it going man?" I followed silently as Sasuke approached three other guys near the counter/bar. One of them smirked

The smirking guy had long brown hair with a smirk on his face. His eyes were silverish white...kinda transparent. Creepy. The one next to him looks like he rather be sleeping than coming here but he still has a small smile on his face. The last guy has fiery red hair and emotionless teal eyes with a kanji style 'love' tattoo on the side of his temple. I had to let out a smile myself. His hair colour reminds me so much of him...Oh! And did I mention that all three of them were handsome too? Hmm...hubby actually has some nice looking friend. Just hope that they have a better personality.

"Hey Sas! How've you been?" This guy must be the Neji guy. I regconised his voice when we talk over the phone few minutes ago. He looked at me and smile. He then got off his seat and gave a peck on the back of my hand.

"My, what a beautiful wife you got here Sasuke. I'm Hyuuga Neji. Please to meet you"

I blushed lightly and nodded. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's wife."

"Hey! Not to loud you idiot. I don't want any girls to hear that..." said Sasuke as he looked at me.

"Don't be so mean to your wife, Sas," said the bored guy. "Hey...I'm Nara Shikamaru and the one nest to me is Sabaku Gaara. So how's living with Sasuke for the past couple of hours? I heard that he's a real pain in the ass."

Hah! You don't know how right you are! I was just about to answer when...

"Ahhh! SASUKE-KUN! Where have you been? We haven't seen you for a week.!"...A bunch of girls came running towards our direction and pulled Sasuke away. All of us just stared at him in awe. "Wow...Sasuke sure is popular here," said Neji. "Aren't you jealous, Naru-kun?"

I smirked. Me jealous? Of that retarded weirdo there? Psh! I grabbed a drink and shove it down my throat all it once and walked over to the girls and Sasuke. So it has begun...

..:::End of Naruto's PoV:::..

"Hey ladies," said Naruto as he flashed his million dollar smile. "Don't you think that Sasuke-kun over there is a little too busy? If you girls don't mind...*shrugs* I'm always available."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and gave him a 'What the you think you dong blondie' glare. The girls however, let go of Sasuke and began to crowd around Naruto.

"Oh my! You're so cute and hot!"

"Are you Sasuke-kun's friend? He never told us that he had such a hot friend!"

"Can I dance with you?"

Sasuke glared harder. He pushed the remaining girls off from him and walked towards the laughing blonde. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Ara? Looks like Naru's flirting with Sasuke's girls," said Neji as the pointed at the scene in front of them. Shikamaru and Gaara shared a weird look together. Well, Gaara only half-heartedly did so before he went back to whatever he's doing. Which is to just looked at the people around him with a heated glare. Girls only shivered and tried their hardest to stay away from him.

"Oi! Why the fuck are you stealing all of my girls?" _'Ah...I cussed again...'_

"Calm down man!" said Naruto, acting as if he's Sasuke's friend. "We're here to have fun right? Stop scaring the girls away."

"Whatever..." replied Sasuke and walked away.

"Aww..."cooed one of the girls. "Is Sasuke-kun not feeling well?"

Naruto shrug, "Don't worry bout him. Maybe he's just PMS-ing. Let's dance!" The girls squealed loudly and all of them headed over to the dance floor and began to dance with one another. Sasuke on the other hand, went over to the bar where his friends were. He ignored the looks of them and sat down ungracefully. He looked over towards Naruto's who is happily dancing and laughing along with all the girls surrounding him. He growled. _'That gay ass fucker...He's doing this on purpose! I jus know it! FUCK!'_

"Give me a shot over here!"

The bartender went over to Sasuke and gave him one of their strongest alchohol drinks there is. Sasuke wasted no time in drinking it all at once and slammed it back onto the table.

"Another!"

This went on until Sasuke reached his 3rd cup. He was totally wasted. He looked over towards Naruto again and fumed. 'Stupid...Naruto...Stu*hic*...pid girls...'

"Wow...He sure is drinking alot." said Neji.

"You think that it is out of jealousy?" asked Shikamaru.

"Jeaslousy? You mean like how he's like jealous of all the GIRLS flirting with his WIFE?"

"I think it's more of him jealous of his WIFE flirting with the GIRLS."

They sighed and looked over towards Gaara. Gaara only frowned. "I'm going to seriously killed the next person who tries to get near me..."

Neji and Shikamaru sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Sasuke groaned a little and looked over once more. He frown when he saw Naruto...his wife's still there with the all the girls crowding around him. _'Che...look at that dope...He looks so happy...and shit. With that *hic* glow on his face...that sweet smile...Never once...Never once has he even smiled...at me...'_

--------------

Azukiz: Ah...so I'm sorry for getting this one out late. Hehe. Getting myself ready for school is going to start in after next week. Aww man...Anyways please REVIEW ^^ Thkz.


	7. Kissy Kiss

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kind of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

Azukinz: MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE

------------

..::Naruto's PoV:::..

"Ano...Naru-kun?" I turned as I'm happy to say that I'm HAPPY that Shikamaru was there. I swear if I saty with this girls any longer, I could have died because of these slutty little cretins' squeals. I mean how big are their wind pipes anyways. And they're such sluts, if I do say so myself. I smiled at Neji.

"What is it, Shikamaru-san?" I asked. Neji only signed and pointed towards a slouching figure in the distance. "It's Sasuke...he's so wasted right now. I think you should take him home now."

I frowned but thank Shikamaru for the info. That Sasuke...how did he manage to get himself drunk anyways. So irresponsible of him. I then smiled to all the...nice girls and told them that I could no longer stay. As I was about to walked away, one of them pulled me back and shoved a paper with her phone number on it. Then another girl shoved hers. Then another. And another. In the end, I got a total of 9 papers shoved into my cardigan pocket. Haish...do they seriously think that I'm going to call them? Dream on... I gave them another smile and walked over to where Sasuke is. My eyes soon widen when I reach the bar. Well, he's kinda awake now but...

"Hey doggy...."

*Slap*

"What's your name doggy...?"

*Slap*

"Ara...why are so so mad doggy..."

"GODDAMNIT NARU-KUN!!! GET YOUR HUSBAND OFF ME NOW DAMNIT!!!" screamed Neji as he slapped Sasuke's hand off from his head. He slapped his hands over his forehead loudly.

"Why am I always the dog whenever this asshole gets drunk..."

Sasuke however, still acts childishly and began to climbed all over the now fuming brunette. Shikamaru was laughing away while Gaara was just standing there...doing now. Except for the fact that he was constantly poking on Sasuke's head. I, myself, wanted to laugh along with Shikamaru. However, I do noticed that Neji is indeed on the edge of going berserk and beating the hell out of the drunken raven. His face was all red and fuming while Sasuke was still there, patting the brunette's head. I sighed and walked over to Sasuke and held his shoulders.

"Sasuke..." I cooed as I tried to pry his hand off Neji. "Come on. We're going home."

"Oh finally!" yelled Neji as he pushed Sasuke's hand which found its way onto his head yet again. "He kept on *push* patting *push* my *push* FREAKING HEAD!"

*Smack*

"Oww! What the fuck Uchiha!?"

"BAD DOGGY! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME HANDS AWAY!?" yelled the drunken bastard. I sighed once again and pulled him away by taking a hold on his neck. Yes, that bastard's neck. I'm so going to strangle him right now. But first...

"I'm sorry Neji-san. When he's sober, I'll tell him to apologise. Nice meeting you guys!"

With that I dragged him out of the club. By his neck. The others looked at us worriedly but I totally ignored them. Why must he be so heavy anyways. He should be thankful tomorrow...I quickly pushed him into the passenger seat and got the car keys and drove away. It's a good thing that I could actually drive, how are were ever going to get home otherwise. Stupid hubby of mine...

When we finally reached home, I was not not surprised to see that Sasuke was already sleeping soundly in the back. When I went to get a closer look, he is a good looking man. when he's no longer pouting nor making those weird faces. And minus the retarded bastard personality. In fact, he rather cute...ARGH! I'm really going crazy now. I shook and head and got off. I then open he doors to the passenger seat and poked him.

"Sasuke...get up. We're home."

He groans.

"Oi! Oi! I am so not going to carry your drunken ass. It's either you get up or you can always sleep in the car for all I care!"

With that I slammed the door shut and walked away. After a few more steps away from he car, I heard a weak voice from behind.

"Naruto..."

I turned only to see Sasuke walked out of the car, swaying about. He really does look all dizzy and tired. Suddenly, he lost his footing and dropped onto the ground. I gasped as rushed over and help him up. Well it doesn't hurt for me to be kind for a day. He's not going to remember it anyways...My felt heart clenched at the thought but I pushed the feelings away and helped him up.

Once we've entered the house, I dropped him hard onto the couch and headed towards the kitchen to get myself some water. I sighed after I drank the bottle of water. Gosh, is that guy ever heavy. I'm beat. I took out all the papers that were given by the girls and threw them into the trashbin,

"Haish...girls can be so annoying sometimes..."

That's one of the reason why I hate them. The just squeal too much! And I personally think that I have injured my ear drums from all those squealing back at the club. I let out a long depressing sigh and turned to get my beauty sleep...

"AHHHH!!"

I let out one hell of a scream and I found out that Sasuke's face was only a few inches away from mine. I tried pushing him away but he just wouldn't budge. I look at his face and noticed that he was making an expression again. However...I noticed that this expression is different than the others. Way different. I can't even describe it. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his black orbs were glazed.

"Naru..."

I shivered when he called me softly. Without warning, he pushed me back to the fridge and placed his hand on the said fridge, trapping me in between his two arms.

"What...What are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice. Yeah I admit that I was freaked out a little. Sasuke's definitely acting all weird ever since we got back from the club. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm lips pressed against mine very own... I snapped.

..:::End of PoV:::..

"GAH!! SASUKE GET OFF!!"

Naruto was totally screaming bloody murder (Azukin: Oh my...British much? Lol just kidding ^^ It's kinda appropriate). He flung his fist over to the raven's face, hardly. Sasuke groaned and Naruto watched him fall on the ground in slight happiness before he dashed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Jumping on the bed, Naruto wrapped his body under the blanket. Slowly he placed his finger over his lips. The contact of Sasuke's lips on his still lingers faintly. Though that he was angry, Naruto find his face heating up.

'That stupid bastard took my first kiss!' he thought embarrassingly. Naruto brought his two palms up and hid his face. But he wasn't crying. In fact, his mind was filled with confusion. His heart...it wouldn't stop beating so hard in his chest! Naruto felt kinda happy. Happy that his first kind was taken my Sasuke...his Husband. However, his happiness were soon overcome with sadness. Sasuke was totally wasted when he kissed him. So the kiss wasn't real at all...

"He's going to forget about it..." whispered Naruto sadly. Slowly he fell asleep...with Sasuke, who's still lying in the kitchen, out cold.

* * *

Azukinz: Aww...Naru-chan actually felt sad that the kissed wasn't real... But don't worry! Things are definitely gonna heat up over the next new chappies so....PLZ REVIEW!!! Love you ppl!


	8. Mommy and Daddy Dearest

Title: Us? Married? WHAT!?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never thought that this kind of thing would have happened. But obviously, it did! They're getting married with one another! How is that possible when they simply hate each other's guts?

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

"norm talks"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

Azu: Wow...the numbers are just piling up huh. THANK YOU VERY MUCH PPL!!! I really love you ppl for readin and reviewing my fic.^^ Haha, and I'm so happy that you actually enjoyed it! COOKIES FOR ALL!!! I promise that I'll try to improve on my english and hope that you ppl with enjoy reading this chp of the story.

ENJOY PPL!

-------------------

..:::The next morning...:::..

*Wheeze...wheeze*

"Grr...you gay...assed fucker! I'll kill you one day!"

Pulling the magazine off from his face, Naruto looked at frazzled raven in bed. "Why? What did I do wrong, hubby?" he said innocently.

"YOU! YOU DARE TO BE ALL INNOCENT! YOU LEFT ME OUT ON THE COLD AND HARD KITCHEN FLOOR! NOW I HAVE A FEVER BECAUSE OF YOU!"

*Cough cough*

Naruto sighed and placed the magazine aside and sat on the side of the bed. "You know...you're not really helping by shouting. So stop it." said the blonde firmly. Sasuke had no choice but to obey. There's nothing that he could do anyways. He's sick.

"Fine...Naru-chan...can you get me a glass of water?"

Naruto pretends to throw up, "Urgh...even though I hate it when you call me that, but since you're sick and all..."

Sasuke pouted. "Why don't you like it? Naru-chan! Naru-chan! You didn't seem to mind when mom and dad calls you that. So why can't I?"

Naruto tried to hold in his smile. 'Stupid bastard...trying to act all cute and whiny... I wonder if he remember about yesterday...Maybe he does. That's why he's acting all nice...' Naruto slowly touches his lips and unconsciously blushed when he thought about the kiss. He quickly shoved the thoughts away and grabbed the glass from the desk next to the bed and passed it to Sasuke. The said raven slowly drinks the whole glass and laid back down.

"Man...I feel like shit. How could you leave me like that anyways? You could at least brought me back to the room."

Naruto his head away to hide his obviously redded cheeks before answering, "It's wasn't my fault...How did you get so wasted anyways?"

"It's obviously because of you dope!" yelled Sasuke.

'Oh screw the nice-ness!' "Why the hell are you blaming it on me? What did I do wrong then!?"

"Because you...you...YOU STOLE ALL THE GIRLS AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Psh...of course. It was because of the girls...And he I thought...Aish...'

"Whatever Sasuke. I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to cook something to help you with your cold. So...what would you like?" said Naruto as he got up and walked towards the door.

"I want some porridge...with steamed tofu," said Sasuke hesitantly. "Thanks Naru-chan."

Naruto halted at the opened door when he heard the nickname from Sasuke again. He let out a small chuckle and turned, "Alright...Sasukins!"

Sasuke watched Naruto stepped out from the door and out of sight. He felt his heart flutter when he remembered the look on Naruto's face seconds ago. _'He...He finally smiled at me...Sasukin huh? I could really get use to this.'_

..:::Few hours later:::..

"What do you mean our parent are coming?" asked Sasuke, leaning on the headboard while watching TV. Naruto as usual, was in the closet changing.

"Did your last few brain cells got destroy by your fever, Sasukins?" teased Narutp as he walked out of the closet with his afternoon clothings.

"Dope! How dare to talk to me like that!? I'm still sick you know!" yelled the offended male. Naruto scoffed and stood before the laying raven.

"Still stick? Yeah right...I though reatards like you have high immunity system."

"DOPE!" Sasuke immediately jumped off the bed in anger.

"Just look at how you jumped. I hardly call that sick...," said the blonde boredly as he ignored the now fuming raven. He then headed towards the door, "You can act all immaturely all you want Sasukins but I'm not kidding about our parents coming today. Maybe you could even show them those boxes that you are wearing..."

*Ding...Dong*

"That's probably them."

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke quickly scrambled.

Naruto stared at his husband, frantically running around looking for some decent clothings while cussing every few seconds, and shook his head. Why did he got married to him again? Naruto sighed once again and closed the door before he walked down the stairs and into the living room. There, he found his parents and his in-laws are already making themselves at home by sitting on the couches. Kushina is the first to noticed Naruto. Kushina wasted no time in running over to the blonde and hugged him.

"Kaa-chan...I missed you so much," said Naruto as he returned the hug.

"Oh. I missed you too my Naru-chan!"

Naruto then let go of his mother and hugged his father before he hugged his in-laws. He led them back onto the couch and let them sit down. Kushina sat beside the blonde and hugged him again for a short minuted before releasing him. "So...how's my baby?" she cooed while brushing the golden locks of her son.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan. But that stupid retard sure does get on my nerves sometimes..." whined Naruto.

Minato faked a cough a few times and hit Naruto slightly over the head. Naruto giggled and turned over to the Uchihas, "Dad, Mom, Sasuke is probably in the bedroom. He had a slight fever but I'm sure he's alright now. Do you want to see him?"

"Oh my...how did Sasuke get sick?" asked Mikoto worriedly. Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"Well...you could say that he's just under the weathe...Nothing to worry bout."

"Oh I see. Well, thank you for taking care of Sasuke, Naru. Shall we be on our way?" replied Mikoto.

Naruto nodded his head and stood and led Mikoto up the stairs, his other parents followed behind them. Mikoto then opened the door while still talking to the blonde beside her. "Well Naru...I sure do hope that Sasuke appreci...ate..."

Mikoto speech drifted away as soon as she look into the room. Uchiha Mikoto gasped. " Sa-Sa..."

Uzumaki Kushina widens her eyes. "Oh my..."

Uchiha Fugaku and Uzumaki Minato smirked at the huge...'pakage'. "Nice son/son-in-law!"

Uzumaki Naruto blushed and screamed. " AHH!" Naruto quickly rushed over and quickly blocked the obscene scenery with a blanket from sight.

Raven was happily taking his shower when he heard all the commotion behind him. He turned...and Uchiha Sasuke yelled every piece of cuss words he knew from the deepest part of his lungs.

"OH GOD OF SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING, BITCHY, DAMN, ASSHOLE-FACED, FUCKING ALMIGHTY!!! FUCKING GODS!!!!"

..:::Minutes later...:::..

"C'mon Sasuke. Stop being such a wuss and say something..." Naurto poked continuously on Sasuke's arm.

*Smack*

"Itaiii..." whined Naruto as he rubbed his arm but secretly smiling at Sasuke's face which was red as a tomato right now. Sasuke let out a small smile but he only get hit on the head once again by his father.

"Do not hit your wife like that. He's such a sweet wife."

Sasuke held his head back down. He was embarrassed. Severely embarrassed. He face is so red that he could be easily mistaken for a life-size tomato. Now...if only he dyed his hair green and he wore all red...That'll be perfect. Sensing his son discomfort, Fugaku patted his hand on his son's shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"Don't need to be so ashamed, son. It's not like your mother and I have never seen you naked before. Furthermore, Naruto's your wife now. So it's only natural. But I must say Sasuke, your package sure have grown!"

The wives let out a giggle or two. Fugaku and Minato smiled at each other. Sasuke only sank in deeper into the couch in complete humiliation. "Tou-sama...."

"No worried, my son! But I sure didn't expect it to be that size. I'm proud of you! So calm down," Fugaku continued as he nudged Minato beside him and both of them roar once again in laughter. Sasuke finally snapped and jerked his head up.

"What is there to be proud about!? How can I be clam? WHAT THE FICK WITH THAT BATHROOM ANYWAYS!? I NEVER FELT SAFE TAKING SHOWERS IN THERE!"

*Smack*

"Hush Sasuke! This room is filled enough with your voice already." said Fugaku.

"But Tou-sama..." protested Sasuke while touching his head.

"Hush I say. Will you ever stop complaining?" continued Fugaku firmly. "Look at Naruto, he's such an angel. Now sit down. Where are you manners?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and actually felt pity for the man. Meh. He turned towards his parents and asked what were they doing here suddenly.

"We actually have a surprise for you!" said Mikoto happily. "But first, how the loving?"

"Well...we are great." said Sasuke nervously. Naruto only nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Fugaku was not convinced. "Really? How loving are you?"

Naruto blushed and twiddle with his fingers, "Well...Sasukins is so caring to me all the time. He so paranoid that I'll get cold in the night so he er...end up sleeping...," Naruto paused a little to think, "outside the bed! Yeah! That's why he's a little feverish this morning. Aha...ha"

"Yeah! For me...er," Sasuke paused. "Right! NarNar-chan is wonderful in cooking! I love everything that he cooks! He even cook me a special porridge when I was sick! Aha...aha..."

The parents of the two smiled at the two loving couple. " Aww...Well, since you guys are getting along so well we've decided to let you guys off to....A HONEYMOON!

"A WHAT!" Sasunaru protested. (Azu: Careful ppl! The following will be a bit hard to understand. Just look out for the clues...)

"But Kaa-chan..."

"...fucking hell..."

"It's not..."

"..will just be in the fucking..."

"We are..."

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE TALK ONE AT A TIME!?"

Sasunaru looked at each other before they started to yell at the same time, "I GO FIRST!"

"Tou-san I..." started Naruto but he was pushed aside by Sasuke.

"Tou-sama this is real-" Sasuke stopped talking when Naruto smacked him over the head hardly.

"I really don-"

Sasuke was about to pulled Naruto's hair when Fugaku authoritative yell froze them, "STOP IT! SASUKE, TALK!"

Sasuke gulped. "Father, this is really not necessary!"

"Why not? All married couples do so. Now get ready. You're leaving tommorow."

Sasuke sighed. He knew better than to argue with his father right now when he's totally made his mind. He looked over to Naruto who just nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke sighed once again, "Very well Father. May I know where are we going?"

"Oh! You and Naru-chan are going to Guam! I hope that you'll use this time together well." replied Kushina in place if Fugaku.

"Guam?" said Sasuke. "Do the people there speak Japanese?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You really are stupid to the extreme level, aren't you?"

Sasuke only looked back at Naruto, confused. "So...no? Then they speak in Guam-nese?  
(Azu: LOL! I just made that up ^^)

"No, you retard! They speak English! ENGLISH! You know, ENG-LISH!"

Kushina pulled Naruto aside and gave him a small little lecture about being lady-like once again before she kissed him goodbye. After a few hugs and a few more kisses, the two parent finally left leaving the two...just standing there...dumbfounded. And collecting dust...

"So...A honeymoon?" Sasuke smiled awkwardly at Naruto. The said blonde only looked down before he went up the stairs leaving Sasuke there all alone, again. Sasuke just shrug and switch off the light and followed in the blonde's footsteps.

_'But then again...Honeymoon sounds alright to me...'_

----------------

Azukins: Oh my...so it's going to be them. Alone with nothing but each other and a beautiful island. I sense that something is totally going to happen ^^. So like always...PLZ REVIEW and look forward to the next chappie! Oh and I'll be putting my other fic today. Remember it's title is Trickery Love now and NOT Tricky Love. So plz read that too and review it ^^ Hope you'll like it :D

Toodles!


End file.
